


Confirmation Needed

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to Getting It Right. Abby has her pride; she has to know.





	Confirmation Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

When Tim asked Abby to marry him, her first thought was: _What\\\\\'ll Gibbs say?_

Her second thought was: _Is he only asking because of the baby?_

Her third thought was: _Ducky\\\\\'s not too old to be a godfather._

Her fourth thought was: _Does he love me?_

Her fifth thought was: _DiNozzo\\\\\'lll tease Tim relentlessly._

Her sixth thought was: _Does he really want to marry me?_

Her seventh thought was: _I\\\\\'ll stop thinking about what the team might think, do, say, believe, suggest, and instead concentrate on what matters: Tim._

Her eighth thought was: _I love him so much. How can I tell him? Will my pride let me ask?_

She looked at him sitting opposite him, perched on the edge of the chair, not moving, just waiting.

She looked at him, she really looked at him, and she saw beneath the Timothy McGee he presented to the world, even to Gibbs.

She looked at him and she saw the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She looked at him and she knew she had to ask.

\\\\\"Tim,\\\\\" she said softly, reaching for his hand. \\\\\"Is it just because of the baby?\\\\\"


End file.
